The present invention relates to an apparatus for discriminating an optical recording medium and a method for discriminating an optical recording medium, and particularly, to an apparatus for discriminating an optical recording medium and a method for discriminating an optical recording medium which can reliably discriminate the kind of an optical recording medium.